The Plush Stalker
by Writing Android
Summary: Selphia gets a new resident and he seems odd but friendly. However, something seems to be stalking him. Join him, Lest, and the gang in this tale and find out what it is and why. T for blood.
1. The Arrival and Slumber Parties?

An elf by Renno arrived in Selphia. His cyan low ponytail flowing in the slight breeze along with his bangs. He looked on with his lavender eyes at the castle before him. Sraightening his mostly blue outfit, the shirt and pants are and his shoes are red while he wears emerald gloves, he prepared to speak to whomever he had to. Upon entering, he saw a dragon perched in front of him. "Ahem. Greetings, I am Renno. I had heard from travelers that this is a fine town and was hoping if I could stay here awhile." he politely stated. The dragon snapped out of her trance and looked around. "Hm? Who's there?" she asked calmly. "Right here." "Oh! Uh oh...I slipped again!" Lest ran in from the fields. "Oh, excuse me. Am I interrupting anything Venti?" he nervously asked. "Uh...Venti? What's going on here?" "My name's Lest and this is Ventuswill, but a few call her Venti. She's...not the formal type, surprised me too when we first met." "I'm Renno, as I asked, is there somewhere I can stay? Heard good things about this place, so I got curious." "Well, there's the inn." "Still a vacant house too. Which would you rather have?" "I don't mind either, I have wares to sell and a kiosk I gotta set up after I get settled. But I'll take the house." "Alright, VOLKANON! WE HAVE A NEW RESIDENT. PLEASE SHOW HIM TO HIS NEW HOME." "Volkanon?" Before anyone answers, said butler appears. "Joyous day! Come with me sir." he cheerfully said dragging him off. The new elf just sighed and was on his feet in front of his house. "Here we are. Your name sir?" "Renno..." "Your ears, might you be an elf?" He just got looked at saying everything. "Feel at home, we have another named Margaret!" "Hm. Alright, I got it from here. Tell them I said thanks for their kindness." "As you wish Sir Renno!" After he had left, he went into deep thought. A knock interrupts him, causing him to jump and scream a bit. "Wh-Who is it?" "It's me, Lest." said a familiar voice. "Come in then." The visitor stepped in with a blue haired butler after him. "We didn't mean to scare you." said the other visitor. "I'm just...jumpy right now. What's up?" "We wanted to welcome you is all." "That and invite you to a small party, slumber party anyway." "I...just got here and we just met, that's pretty direct." "Think of it as a way to make some friends!" "Alright, sure. Where is it taking place?" "Arthur's office, he's getting it arranged for it. One of us will lead you there later." "Cool. See ya later then, still gotta unpack." They nod and exit, but a foot stops the door from closing. "Who's there now?" he sighed. "You really going to take that tone with me?" said the somewhat intruder. Said person walked in revealing it was Dylas. "Sorry, just, kinda tired. Can I help you?" He only got a quick glare. "It was a long trip...okay? Then a knock scared me a minute ago..." "A knock scared you...seriously?" "I was zoned out and it popped up suddenly." "Anyway, welcome to Selphia, yadda yadda yadda, hope you live happily from here on. I was asked to do that, now I'm gone." And he walked out. "Yep...no dull moments."  
>Night soon fell and a knock rung on the walls. "Yes?" "I came to take you to Arthur's office." "Just a minute." He packed a few snacks, put on his blue pajamas, and met up with Vishnal who took him there. He met all the guys he hadn't yet, Doug, Kiel, Dylas, for real this time, Arthur, and Leon and introduced himself. "Everyone's here now, this can get started." said the dwarf with a smile. "So, what first?" "My research told of what's called pillow fights. Good thing everything is out of here and nothing to get hit into. You take a pillow and-" Arthur was cut short by a pillow held by Lest. "Enough talk, we fight!" That's all the blue haired pre-equine needed to hear, so he slammed one into Doug's face. "That was a cheap shot!" "Shoulda had your guard up." Everyone could feel the daggers they stared at each other before the pillow brawl started. "Never thought they could be used like gloves." observed the book loving blonde. "Hey Renno, you've beem quiet so far. You okay?" The elf looked at them. "Huh? Oh, yeah, just kinda spaced out." After the two hours of getting pummeled by sacks of feathers, the next activity begun. "Ghost stories?" "Man, my sister would hate this one!" "Who's first?" A bottle was spun to help determine this. However unknown to them, a certain detective was snooping nearby. "Alright, if I have to go first..." The Norad prince went into a story of his father hearing voices in the night, went to look, and found nothing, the usual cliche. Everyone was unamused. By the time the newest friend had to go, all the girls were eavesdropping. "Your turn Renno, then we do the next activity." "Alright, but be prepared." Everyone braced themselves. "Long ago, when I was but a baby, my mother used to tell me all kinds of stories. There's one in particular she told me to ensure I never went out after dark." "Tell it! Tell it! Tell it!" chanted Doug and Kiel. "Okay... Once there was a kid, who's father constantly warned him of going out after dark. Eventually, he gave up and let the kid go. So, he did just that. Deep into the nearby woods..." The lights suddenly went dim. "He heard beautiful singing, oh how it was so angellic, so he followed it to an opening. What he saw was a beautiful girl. Before he even blinked, she turned to him and smiled. He was suddenly in love with her, she offered her hand for him to join her, and he took it. She felt warm, so lovely warm. She had to go soon though but introduced herself and left. He ran home to tell his father, told him of her, but the dad had a shocked look and sighed. He told his son that girl he met, died the day before. He was ruined and went to bed. The very next morning, the son vanished without a trace and when he was found, he was found dead, same cause as the girl, same time too. Neck slit at midnight, exact same spot." Chills flew down everyone's back and Forte was frozen by fear. "Whoa, and your mom told you that as a BABY?!" "She was...superstitious but very caring." A scream was heard outside. "Was that Forte? Never guess she'd be the snooping type." "Which means the girls were watching the whole time! Busted!" Renno's face turned red and he ran all the way back home. "Huh, the shy type I guess..." dully stated Dylas. "It's ironic one says that hm?" "Sh-Shut it dwarf!" "It was kinda weird he dashed off though...his face went red though, which is odd." "Someone bring him back, we have one last thing to do." The butler and the knight's brother went to retrieve him. The girls also wondered about the sudden red face. The next moment, they saw the two chasing him, but this time he had a Creepy Doll in his hand. "Where did he get that and why does he have it?" inquired the detective. "A case!" She joined the chase before a reply was made. "What will we do with her?" chuckled Xiao Pai. The other butler was snoring away until she was shaken awake. "Hm? Oh, right, the new guy. What'd I miss?" "He has a Creepy Doll for some reason." answered the female elf. "Maybe he likes it?" "Let's take a moment here." started the dragon knight. "The one who even gave thought about that, is the sleepiest." A laugh was shared before they go help the others.<br>After twenty minutes, they cornered him. He seemed calmed down by then. "What was that about?" "What was what about?" "You just ran off suddenly after your story." "Wasn't expecting the girls to be listening in." The girls look at the one who blew their cover. "Sorry anyway guys." "Just join us in the last activity." "Okay. The girls might as well join and might have to move to the square for that." "Yeah." The girls headed to their rooms to change while the guys went to get their sleeping bags. After meeting up, the final game commenced, Truth or Dare. Lest was first to spin and the bottle pointed to Dolce. "Truth or Dare Dolce?" "...Truth." she bluntly spoke. "Are you REALLY wanting to be rid of Pico?" "Of course." was all she said before she spun next, which pointed to Leon. "Truth or Dare?" "I shall do a dare." laughed the guardian. "I dare you to..." Pico popped up. "Milady dares you to eat one of Vishnal's dishes." she dared for her. An appropriate sound effect would be a doom indicating one. "Oh boy...his gut will ache for a couple days..." "I accept." Said cook left and came back with "Curry Rice" which he scarfed and looked perfectly fine. Needless to say, everyone didn't know how to react. "My turn." He spun and Clorica was at the chopping block. "Oh...I pick*YAWWWN*dare..." He just simply spoke. "No sleeping until your next turn." "Huh!? Well...okay." A slow spin and it was Renno's turn. "Uh...t-truth." "What's your biggest fear?" "Hmm. I guess it would be getting trapped in a small space with Volkanon and his death hugs." He chuckled with everyone. "So true, so true." He spins to Forte. "I take truth." "Why do you avoid your sweet tooth?" "A-A respectful knight cannot give into such a thing." Just to taunt her, her own brother eats some cake he brought. "I will get you later for that Kiel." A spin points to Lumie. "Dare!" The knight smirks. "Kiss. Arthur." That made both participants blush madly. "Dare's a dare Lumie~!" Amber chimed. "F-Fine." She gave the prince a quick smooch and has fate decide the next victim, Vishnal. "Bring on the dares!" "Hmm. What could be embarrassing for you..." He panics a bit. "Nah, your dare is to punch Dylas in the face." "That's a death wish!" Said unaware target looks over. "What now?" "S-Sorry..." A good jab and he was on the ground. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" "Told you!" It took a few minutes for it to get in his head his rage should go to Illuminata. The unscathed ally had to challenge Margaret. "Truth please.~" "Uh...why...do you act odd around Lest lately?" Her face felt hot. "Well...I...uh...h-he helps inspire me for my music..." "How nice." One awkward spin later. "Doug, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "Let Dylas hit you one time without even glaring at him after." "Hey, I like that dare." "Fine..." A punch hard enough to leave a bruise for a week or two was connected on his arm. Spin. "Xiao Pai, truth or dare...ow my arm..." "Truth, yes?" "Um...any one of us guys you like?" "Well...yes..." "All I asked for." Spin to Arthur. "Give me a dare." "Run around town in just your underwear." Doom inbound noise. "My, what an...embarrassing challenge..." He complied however and came back to a chuckling group and a nlushing Lumie. Spin, Amber. "Truth!" she laughed. "Hmm. I bring Doug's question to you, but reworded. Do you love one of us males?" The girl looked in deep thought. "Y-Yes...do I have to tell?" "If you want to, not part of the question after all, if not, go ahead and spin." "Okay." Spin to Dylas. "A dare." "Hmm...oh! Heehee.~ Give Doug a nice big hug!" He grunted. "Fine!" Before the dwarf knew it, he was getting a bear hug from his rival. "There." Releasing him, he spun to Kiel. "Truth." "Would you fight for your sister if she was in danger and too weak to move?" "Of course, if it comes to it, yes." "What a caring brother. I respect that." The youngest player was to ask the hero next, which he did. "Dare me!" "Hmm...kiss Margaret." A few others laughed while the musician looked down shyly. "O-Okay." He scooted over to her and made it a good one.  
>At nearly 3 am, everyone was getting sleepy. "One last truth. Renno, which one of the girls do you love?" asked Illuminata slyly. He went into deep thought and everyone leaned in. His face went hot. "Uh..." "Come on, who is it?" He just clutched the Creepy Doll which seemed to calm him down. "She's very nice, cute, and just dear to me even though I just met you all." "Ha! Nice answering dodge." chuckled Doug. "Doesn't fully answer the question though!" she scolded. "You also didn't ask for a specific name Lumie." the butterfly retorted. The detective sighed in defeat. "Alright, night everyone." Everyone bidded good night to everyone and went to sleep. The newest resident was still up and watching the stars. "Everyone's so nice here." He smiled. "Perhaps...I'll stay here for good." As the went to sleep, the doll twisted its head to look at him, unknown to him as well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Second RF4 fic. Um, by the character notes, you know one pairing in here, but! My question is:<br>Who do you want to see Lest be in love with? Margaret like I put a bit of here? Or someone else? Let me know! Most votes to a girl is the one he will be paired with in this fic. Go to the Poll on my profile and vote!**


	2. Siiiinging in the rain and Gifts

The next morning, everyone awoke slowly, but Amber wasn't in her spot. "Amber? Where'd she go?" wondered Lumie, "Even Clorica could solve this one in her sleep!" "Hm?" replied the sleepy girl. Lest stood up and shook Renno awake. "Yes?" he yawned rubbing his eye. "Did Amber move or anything before you went to sleep?" "She was shivering a bit, but not badly. Thought she'd warm up anyway." "She went somewhere. Every split up and-" They hear her yawning and see her crawl out from next to him. "Oh. There she is." "Hm? Oh, I got cold and he was so warm. Was I not supposed to?" "No, it's fine. We just weren't sure where you were." "Oh, still. Sorry Renno..." He pats her head a bit in response. "Heehee~" "Just...wake me and ask next time...I'm a light sleeper so it won't take much, okay?" "Okay, deal." Everyone rolled up the sleeping bags and heading home to either work or just to change back into their normal outfits. The elf sat on his bed staring the doll in the face. "Why...I normally can't stand something like that...how did I remain calm when it was her?" The doll just sat there. "You might be right, maybe I was just giving her a polite warning. Thanks for that." A knock was at his door. "It's unlocked." In walked Forte. "What is it?" "Two things, would you rather the present or what I came for first?" she asked. "What's up?" "You seem handy with a blade, we could use you as a soldier with us. I'll give you time to think on it. Here." She hands him a couple Moondrops. "That's from Amber, as thanks for keeping her warm even though you didn't know at first." "Oh, okay. Tell her she's welcome and I like the gift." He places them in the nearby vase. She nods and exits to get back to patrolling. After she left his cheeks went hot. "So nice of her, but...she didn't need to send these. This is my favorite kind of flower at that, lucky guess!" However, the knight had listened in and smiled. "Indeed it was." Now she really gets back to her duties.

Over to Lest, he was tending to the fields and brushing his pets. As he exited one of the barns, he bumped into Renno. "Oof. Oh, hey there. Something wrong?" he asked. "No, nothing." He brought out a few chocolate cookies. "Baked them a bit ago, thought you might want one." "If you don't mind." "Help yourself." He bit into it and it was great. "Wow, didn't know you could bake such tasty snacks." The elf just shrugged. "First time cooking them actually. Glad to know it went well." "Got a plan for the extra one?" "Yeah, it's for Venti. Given everyone one as a token of friendship." "Ah, she might like it either way anyway." He nods and heads towards her. "Haha. He's a natural at those cookies then, I dare say they were better than Porco's!" In Porcoline's Kitchen, a heart was broken. "Are you okay?" the waiter asked. The chef just cried. Back with Lest, for a second, he could swear that doll Renno carried was right there where he was standing. "That was weird...maybe I'm just seeing things." "Oh!" was heard from the dragon's direction as he ran back. "Forgot something." He was handed some chocolate. "From a secret admirer, I was asked not to reveal who it is." Before anything else was said he ran out. The farmer/improved prince just blinked twice. "This day is getting odd now, first I see that doll and now I have a secret admirer." He put the gift away and went on to do some requests.

Back with Forte, she was doing some training when approached by her brother. "What is it Kiel?" "You know that new guy?" "Yes." "Well, he asked me to tell you he's considering the offer." "Oh. Well, alright." She just went back to her training. "Also, he was giving everyone one of these chocolate cookies." She began to mentally panic, curse her sweet tooth. "You know you want to eat your's, so just do so." "F-Fine." She quickly snatched it and munched on it.

We rejoin the elf as he is perched upon his bed again. "I'm glad everyone was happy to accept my gifts to them and my friendship...heh heh..." He looked at the doll. "C'mon, don't give me that. It was just in friendship... ! How did you know I had to ask Illuminata to give Amber her cookie? ...You prankster, celever girl. Making me admit it without even actually asking." He stared at it for a minute. "S-So what if I like her? It's called being friends. Don't take that tone with me." A knock interrupted the "conversation". "Yes?" "Who are you talking to in there?" came Dylas' voice, "Just trying to fish over here and I'm hearing you go on like someone's in there." "Just...talking to myself..." "So weird but whatever." He grabbed the doll and held it by an arm. "You see what you did, you're making me seem crazy! ...Ugh, whatever." He dropped the doll back on the dresser and headed out in the rain. Once he closed his door, he started humming while taking a walk. He stopped in the square and just hummed to himself. He enjoyed the rain, it always calmed him. "Hey, what are you doing standing out in the rain?" called out Volkanon. "Please take shelter!" "Don't worry about me, not the first time." He sighed in defeat and went to do paperwork. The elf laughed a bit and began singing.

_Rain, rain please come again~_

_You soothe my spirits with your sound, may joy fill all around~_

_Just because you sometimes go boom, doesn't mean certain doom~_

_All I ask is you keep up your soothing sounds, so I may stay happy all year 'round~_

_So please rain, will you stay for a bit longer? So my rage won't linger?~_

His song however, did not fall on deaf ears, everyone in the castle had heard it. "Whoa, didn't know he liked the rain that much!" smiled Vishnal. "That was kinda nice." commented Venti. Clorica had fallen asleep, like usual, but with a smile this time. "Let's leave him be, let him enjoy his favorite weather." added Lest. Volkanon was in manly tears of joy. "I agree!" That they did, they went onto bed, as did the elf after some time. As he slumbered, the doll stood over his body on the dresser, staring at him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo boy, shorter than the last chapter, but I feel this one still flows the same.<strong>

**I had to think hard to make the little tune he sung, rhyming wasn't hard, the hard part was trying to make it flow even decently. Anyway...**

**A bit more has unfolded, what is this mysterious doll planning and why is it only speaking to him in his head? Keep an eye on this fic to eventually find out!**


	3. Worry and Heroism

The next morning, the cyan haired elf sat up and left his hair to his shoulders, not bothered to put his hair into the ponytail today. He quickly got dressed and headed out. First stop was Dragon Lake to catch a soon to be meal. After the fifth fish, he heard singing, singing what he sung in the rain yesterday. "S-Someone heard me?!" he stammered. Kiel walked up behind him. "Excuse me, Miss." he said. A turn showed he was mistaken. "Renno? I didn't recognize you like that." "Wouldn't be the first time someone did that." "Anyway...that song there, you know it?" "Y-Yeah...I-I know it..." "What's it called?" "It...doesn't have a title..." "How do you know that?" Silence. "Hello? Earth to Renno!" "I just...do..." "If you say so." He left him to fish after that. "Who over heard that? I was sure I was alone." He picked up a conversation behind him. "You hear that song yet?" asked a female voice. "Yes, it's like whoever made that is like the opposite of that green haired florist when it comes to weather." answered another. "Right? You can feel the joy in it though." The talking faded into the distance. "Wh-What is going on?!" As he ran, the doll floated out the water and watched him and its stitched mouth went into a smile.  
>The man was too nervous to go back into town, he's embarrassed they know his song but he would die from it if they knew it was him. Before him was a suit of Selphia soldier armor, but it looked darker and had weird symbols on the gauntlets. "Why...does this one look different?" A quick look over and he had no idea. Lest just barges in. "We have trouble!" "What do you mean?" "A boss monster...it's in town, and it's calling your name." He didn't have to say any more, they were off to Bell Hotel. Towering over the motherdaughter workers was none other than Marionetta. "What do you want?!" It just remained silent and stared at Lin Fa. The two fighters ran in and got ready. "Marionetta!" It turned to them and smiled. It had a raspy, shrill voice. "Renno and one of his little friends. How nice of you joined us." it taunted. "What do you want with them?" "Oh, nothing major, just their life forces." "You won't be taking it!" "I already stole a few others, but a couple more wouldn't hurt." "You...monster... You are...the voice...the one who talks to me when I'm alone...you seemed so playful..." "Huh?" the observers wondered. "Wait, the doll!?" "Yes...why did you...use me Marionetta?!" "I thought you'd never notice. You see, elf, you led me to a bountiful harvest. I was hoping to save you for last as thanks.*absorbs the girls' life energy*Seems it has to be now then." Lin Fa and Xiao Pai's now hollow husks of bodies fell over. "Hrg...gra...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lest covered his eyes from the sudden burst of light. When the light faded, before him stood a barely standing Renno with a creepy look on his face. "What happened to you?!" The living puppet grabbed his chin and made him look at it. "He is my ally now, don't worry, he's with all your friends now, and so shall you." The face opened up violently into a nightmareish gaping abyss.  
>Lest awoke with a start. "What was that all about...man, that doll's getting to me... I'll have a chat with him later about it." He lied back down, unaware said doll was looking around the doorway and laughs before vanishing. The next morning was the usual, farm, brush, ship items, etc. After a point, he saw everyone gathered at the square, and angry. "What's going on?" He now saw everyone had writing on their faces and an unfortunate Renno holding a marker. "He's drawn on us, in permanent marker no less!" answered the head butler. "He claims he didn't, and you have some on your face." He looked as best he could on the order seal and just laughed. "Nice one!" "Maybe we overreacted. It is kinda funny!" "You always look funny to me." Daggers were glared. "But, I didn't do it." "Then who could have? Couldn't be that doll of your's." As if on cue, Ellie was on the search. In Renno's house, the true culprit watched from the window. "Heh heh, this is so fun." it said cheerfully.<br>Couple weeks went by and a prank happened everyday, each citizen blamed for one. But one day, the true prankster went too far. Around the same time, Renno took up the offer of being a soldier, though he never wore the helmet once.  
>3 hours before the "prank"...<br>"Well," started Forte, "All you have to do is ensure everyone's safety and fight if needed." "Understood." he confirmed before starting his rounds.  
>2 hours until the "prank"...<br>He marched around, occasionally stopping to talk. When he came by Carnation's and was asked to accompany Amber while she goes to check on the flowers in Summer Field, which he accepted and could do in an hour.  
>1 hour until the "prank"...<br>He followed the Spring loving girl to a patch of assorted pretty flowers. He waited as she watered them for the day and after watering them all, they headed back to town.  
>Time's up, prank time...<br>As they entered, a broadsword headed straight at her. "Look out!" He managed to get her out the way but in return the real sword stabbed right through his neck. "Oh no! I thought that was the gag one!" shouted the prankster. "Pico?!" Dolce responded. "You were the one pranking us?!" "Y-Yes, but that wasn't meant to happen! I thought I threw the fake rubber one!" The elf writhed in pain, unable to breathe and was bleeding out. Everyone came to see what the yelling was about and turned pale at the sight. Despite his fear of blood, Jones carried him to the clinic. Pico got such a scolding by everyone.  
>When everyone went to sleep, a flash of light happened in the clinic. The wound closed up in the flash but Jones had news to tell everyone in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Pico messed up bad! What will happen next? How will the ghost get punished for this mistake? Did I keep them in character decent enough? Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	4. The Stitching

The next day, the married medics walked to the square with the oddly healed over night elf, however, one thing remained damaged. "Ahem. Everyone, please listen." the doctor started, "Renno somehow healed from that incident yesterday over night. However, he hasn't fully recovered his vocal cords. He can speak very little, but it might be best he stay quiet to let him rest and heal, so only yes or no questions or perhaps he could carry a notepad and write what he wants to say." The elf shrugged. "Anyway, he should be back to normal in time." Everyone sighed in relief. The two headed back and left everyone to back to their day. The spirit that caused it flew to him and hugged crying some. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. He just smiled and pat her back some. Lest walks up and nods. "Nice save you did though. She appriciates what you did, wish you could see her, but she thought you died and locked herself in Carnation's, leaving Illuminata outside. Let's try again now that you're out of the clinic." A nod answers and they head on over.  
>"Come on Amber. He's fine, please open the door so we can talk." comforted the detective. No response. As she sighed the two walked over. "Oh, hey you two. Come to help again Lest?" "We both are. Look out the window Amber!" The window remained closed and blocked by curtains. "Must be real down or fell asleep crying." The cyan haired friend made a few motions that translated to asking "Shouldn't you have a spare key?". "I should...but never got around to having another made." "Wait, you understood that?" "Doesn't take a detective to think about that it meant." "R-Right, anyway, guess we have to wait some more." The doll sat before them on the doorstep. "When did that get there?" Renno just picked it up. "Someone toss me through the window, okay?" said a small voice, causing the other two to look around. "Who said that?" The doll began to move and stand on his shoulder. "Right here Sherlock." "Th-The doll?!" "Got a problem with it Purple eyes? I'll explain later, toss me to the window buddy." The elf gave a baseball throw and the doll clung to an edge. "Hey insect girl! Come outside!" It dropped and footsteps were heard before the door opened. The girls eyes were a bit red from the crying. "Who...said that?" she asked. "Down here." She looks and picks it up. "Why?" "Your friends here were worried about ya and to show he's fine." He waved with a smile. "You're welcome." "What do you mean?" "I'm like...his...older sibling or something. I've been helping him since he got here." "How?" "Calming him, someone to talk to, healing his stabbed neck though can't help his voice return faster, those kinds of things." "Okay, but why did you never show any signs of sentience?" "No one ever asked if I was alive, so I thought I'd stay limp like a real one. As for the nicknames, or what I called you, I just said Sherlock, no idea why, your eyes are purple, and she's a human butterfly to me, plus, never got your names. Call me Fabrica, lame pun I know." After telling Fabrica about everyone, it nodded. "Okay, I'll call you by names from now on. Now that that Palm Cat's out of the bag, no use being just a doll now, I'll move and talk now. Even be like his second mouth, since I can read his mind." "Well, at least we can...kind of talk to him." Amber hugs the elf some. "I'm glad you're okay..." He hugged her back. "He says, 'Don't worry about it, was just doing my soldier duties.'. How heroic, does a good deed and doesn't let it go to his head." She let go smiling. "Okay. Thank you anyway." He rubbed the back of his head. "Might need to go start on talking to everyone so they get used to you." "Good plan Lest. Let's go Renno." He nods and heads off to begin the small quest. When they got to Pico, she felt something wasn't right, but stayed quiet in case it was nothing.<br>The next day was Beach Day, and everyone was crowded around something. "Let's go see what's up." the doll suggested. So, they went to see and they saw a blue leather armor and red scarf clad human. His hair was silver and spiky and his eyes shined light blue. "Hello everyone. I heard Beach Day was here and came to spend Summer in this town." he stated like a hero, "My name is Isaac and I am ready for the party to begin." "Renno...something is vaugely familiar about him...but I can't put a stitched finger on it." He shrugged in response. "Now, behold!" The human ripped the armor off being in only brown trunks with flames on them. Most of the girls swooned at his slightly muscular build, the only visibly unaffected ones were Dolce and Forte. "Hey, easy Renno, he may have made them swoon, but he won't steal their hearts easily." The elf sighed and nodded, but he ran up to him. "Ah, an overeager fanboy?" A shake of his head and then he pointed at him. "He's trying to say 'Who do you think you are? Coming here like you've slain countless dragons! Have you been injured badly?'." "Can't even talk? So threatening... Look, you want to duel me to see I'm not just boasting?" A nod. "Slow down pal. You're still recovering." "Injured but still willing to fight? Respect. If you insist." He drew his Zweihander. "Give me your all." Renno drew his Theif Knife and got ready. "Okay, I can't stop you." Fabrica hopped down and climbed up onto Dylas' shoulder. "You make the first move." He charged at him and got knocked down by the hilt. He held his neck getting back up and grabbing the other blade. "My turn." He got a good slash and it burned for a couple seconds. "F...F...Fire...p-properties..." the elf choked out. "Yes sir. Even fire enemies fall to it without breaking a sweat." "I...I will...not l-lose...easily..." "Fighting spirit, you could be my sidekick!" "No thanks..." "Let's call this a draw, anymore and your would might bust open." "Yeah, save your strength. You don't have to prove anything." Leon told him. The elf just stayed ready. "Pal, listen to your friends. We can continue this later." A wicked smile grew on his face. "B-But...this is so much fun..." "Uh oh, this is why I needed to watch him." The doll jumped over to him but got slapped away. "Crap!" A crazy laugh was heard. "Wait...that dream...Fabrica! I think something's gaining control!" Lest stated. "How do you know?" "I had a weird dream where he just became like this and there was Marionetta too." The elf ran towards Isaac and got a blade in his torso and lifted him by the blade. "Wh...What is the meaning of this?" "Isn't this fun?" He slowly put the other blade to his neck. "RENNO STOP!" commanded Forte. "Eheheheh...Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stitches started forming in various spots on him. He threw his opponent to the side and faced her. His face was now nothing but a look of unrelenting insanity. She stood her ground even as he shambled to her. Fabrica slowly began to change appearence as well, but into Renno. Another look at what was before Forte was was Fabrica. "Yes...finally...we switched places...all that was left was to shed the blood of an innocent." Renno definately wasn't able to talk now, he wasn't even moving. "Heh heh, he is now the doll. Now to do this." It grabbed a random traveler and ate them alive! "Blood and flesh, hits the spot." It dashed off with the corpse. "I knew something wasn't right!" shouted the phantom. "What do you mean?" Dolce inquired. "I just had a strange vibe from it, but I thought it was nothing, so I didn't say anything." "Any ideas of what "it" was?" "Not sure, but it might have been Marionetta." "What are we going to do? We need a plan." "Yeah..." Jones was already treating Isaac's wound while a plan was being thought of. "Here Amber," Lumie said handing the doll to her, "Why don't you hang on to this?" She just nodded and held it close. "Alright, the time for planning is now!" Volkanon alerted, "We must find a way to reverse this and get him back!" Arthur spoke up after. "I will do research on what happened and if anyone ever found the way to fix it." "I will be ready to fight if needed." the knight added. "I'll fight too!" her brother also added. "Count me in on the battle." Dylas offered. "I'll help best I can! I'll see as training!" the blue haired butler chimed in. "I'll help Arthur." the detective stated. Lest nodded. "We have our researchers and our action team." "I will cook them some tasty snacks." Porco drooled. "Meg...make sure he doesn't eat them..." "Right." the musician agreed. "The rest of us can keep an eye out in case it comes back." Doug suggested. "Good idea." "My head..." came a familiar voice. "Renno?" the girl holding his doll form wondered. "Amber? When did you all grow taller than me?!" "We didn't..." He was taken to nearby water and saw what he became. "Whoa...I...I'm a doll now..." "Fabrica must have made you switch places or something." "Huh? After the knock on my back from that guy's sword hilt, I blacked out, and now I awake as this. At least I can still move." "We're planning to get your life back." "Wish I could be of help, but I can't do anything like this. Just walk and talk." He was picked up by her again. "I do really appriciate this though and her arms are kinda comfy." "It's what friends do." Everyone smiled and nodded. "Thanks everyone." "It's getting late, we should sleep and plan tomorrow." "Yeah."  
>After going into her home Amber had a question for him. "Did you rather be home? Or is it fine I brought you in here?" "If I was home, I wouldn't be able to open my own door, so this is fine." She set him on the table upstairs. "Well...see you later." She gave his forehead a quick peck before heading to bed. "I wish I could have felt that...but maybe when I'm my real self again...maybe I can. "Goodnight Amber...if only I had the courage to tell you my true feelings face to face..." He laid down and kind of went to sleep, hard to do so if your eyes don't ever close.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, seems the doll had misled everyone. Will everyone manage to help him? Or will he be stuck as a doll? Stay with it to find out! Forgot this before, Renno and Isaac are my OCs, if they are identical to anyone else's, it is purely coincidence, same for an upcoming one.<br>**


	5. More Planning, Another save, and A Talk

The elf doll sat up the next morning and waited for them to wake up, when they did, Illuminata crossed her arms looking at him. "What?" he asked. "You don't watch a girl changing you perv." "Well sorry I can't close these false eyes." He turned around so they could change. "Don't be so hard on him Lumie, yes he would be if he did, but you didn't have to call him that." the green haired girl commented. "Still." "And all I did was sit up, not used to this body yet." "Point taken, I take back the perv comment then." "I'll go wait downstairs anyway." He hopped off the table and made sure he didn't look, but it caused him to fall down the stairs. "I'm okay, didn't even hurt!" A bit later, they went outside. "Ah, the fresh air I don't even need to breathe right now." He found two ups of being a doll now, no pain and no need to breathe, but feeling nothing meant he can't feel any kind of physical contact. Someone could kick him right now and he wouldn't know until he started falling. "I like you're being optimistic, nice going." "Thank you Illuminata. Now, let's go find where the plan is being made." "Right." After putting him on her shoulder, Amber went to find everyone while her friend went to help with research.  
>Running into Venti's area, the plan was already being put together. "When Pico and Dolce get back, we can have a map of the area to really plan this out, but Team A will be Lest, Dylas, Forte, and Dolce, Team B is Doug, Amber, Leon, and Clorica." Volkanon spoke like a general. "That could work." Lest agreed biting into an onigiri. "We're baaaack!" the ghost girl blurted, "Dolly has the map." The quiet girl laid it out. "What's been planned so far?" she asks. "You're on a team with me, Dylas, and Forte." "Okay." Volkanon cleared his throat. "By this map, there are two entrances, the direct approach and a nearby tunnel that leads to the basement." "But the way to unlock the door at the 2nd and 3rd to the top floors are full of poisonous gas." Venti pointed out, "See there? They're colored purple and there's a keyhole next to what would be the door." "Hmm, so either someone immune to poison, already dead, or has no need to breathe can go in there..." "I don't need to seeing my current state and Pico's a ghost, so we wouldn't be harmed." "Okay, poison rooms are your duty then." "Understood!" they both say. He slips into Amber's pocket. "Here, she won't have to hold me in case they have to fight, one wolf gets me and I could get torn apart..." "Good idea." "Now, which team will take what route?" "I'll lead my team on the direct attack to give the other time to sneak in." stated Forte. "I agree!" "Count me in." "Dolly and I are with you on that." "Sounds like a plan. Good luck, on one of the routes should be the key or keys." The teams head off to get ready.<br>With the research team, they are having trouble finding any records of even anything close to this. "Drats, may have to send a letter home asking if they have anything..." sighed the prince. "Don't give up so easily!" barked his partner. "I'm not, just saying I might have to." "You write the letter, I'll keep looking." "Right. Good idea." Sitting at his desk, he adjusted his glasses and got ready to write. After a second, only the sound of scribbling and page turning was heard. Creeeeeeeeeeeeak! "Hm? Did you step on a- Illuminata!" He quickly ran over and tackled her out of the way, saving her from a bookshelf falling over on her. A goblin ran out being seen as the one who pushed it. "Are you okay?" "Yes...I'm fine...thank you." He let go of her but not her hand. "Thank goodness, I wouldn't want to lose a friend." Her face felt hot noticing their hands. "Again, thank you..." She looked back at the book and gasped. "This page is ripped out!" "Oh no. That could have been what we were looking for!" He let her hand go to quickly finish the letter and sent it off on a bird. "Hope it reaches them in time." Vishnal runs in after the bird flies off. "I heard a crash! Everything okay?" "A goblin pushed that bookshelf, help us put it back." He nods and they get it back into place and reorganize the books. After the butler leaves Lumie hugs her savior. "I owe you one." "No need, just acted on an instinct, that's all. You would've done the same for me." "Still, this is for that." She gave him a quick smooch. Now it was his turn to blush. "Let's go regroup, let them know we may have a clue." "Of course!" They went back to the others and did so while hand in hand.  
>While everyone was still getting prepared, the butterfly and the doll decide to talk a bit. "What's it like being a doll?" she asked. "Well," he starts, "It's like wearing armor that's too small for one. I can't close my eyes, move my mouth, or feel when you hug me, before I was just making light of the situation, but I wish I could've felt that kiss you gave me..." "I did it to show I care about you." "I knew that since you locked yourself in the flower shop when I saved you from that sword." "Yeah...I was so worried about if you made it." "Jones is the best doctor I ever got treated by. I was once more hurt than that, but I won't go into detail of THAT injury..." "You don't have to, just knowing you're okay is all I hope for." "How sweet of you, if I had my body, I'd be blushing right now." She felt her face grow warm. "That's all that was on my mind when I did that. I was thinking "I have to save her, her safety is the best gift I can ever get."." He laughed nervously and hearing that made her face get even warmer. "Is that really the best gift you'd ask for?" "Very much, if you're safe and happy, then I'm happy..." "You two make a cute couple, considering he's a doll right now." said a voice behind them. It turned out to be Nancy. "You were listening? When?" "Since you listed the things about being a doll." "So, since basically the start..." "Mhm." "I'd have a red face right now...like Amber, but being a doll, I'm finding it easier to be social. Before, I couldn't even look anyone in the eye, but now, I can just throw it all out there, speak my mind." "Still, that was a very cute conversation, I'll leave you to it." She just walked off laughing some. "Ooooookay...anyway, you really do mean a lot to me...we've only known each other pretty much only a season, but...still..." "I feel the same, I want you safe and happy." He rubs the fake hair on his plush head. "So, we want each other safe and happy, and we'll be happy that way. So...um...would you like to- Nancy! Stop being a nosy nurse!" She just laughs again. "Sorry, this is just adorable." "I'll have to ask later, this isn't a good time anyway." "I know what it was~!" "You don't count." "I figured it out anyway, but I'll give you my answer after this. This will give me time to think." "Alright. Take your time." "Everything's about set up anyway, everyone's about ready. Just waiting on word from Arthur's family." "Thanks for letting us know." The nurse nods and walks back over to everyone.<br>A couple days pass and what returns is not a bird, but an elf with crimson hair in a braided ponytail and a red version of Renno's normal outfit. Her shoes were green and gloves were yellow. She looked around and spotted Arthur. "I bring word from the king." she saluted. "That voice...is that..." "Renno?" "Over here! Next to Amber here!" She looked over. "What did you do know, your the older sibling yet you act the younger..." "Everyone, meet Luka, my younger sister." "Hello, can someone answer my question?" After introducing everyone, Arthur explained the events thus far. "Fabrica...didn't Mom mention that name before?" "Now that you say so, I think she did. Too bad we can't ask her..." "Yeah, she passed a couple years ago, but I brought her old diary, maybe it holds something." She popped it open as everyone waited to hear what was written. Luka gasped at halfway in. "Mom had the same issue when Dad was cursed by this thing. To reverse this, the cursed must defeat Fabrica. It may be evil, but it cannot resist a certain challenge. It has to fight in fisticuffs an equal grounds, which means he has to fight it alone, everyone can watch but not interfere, if he wins, it will hold its end of the deal, but if he loses, he will remain a doll forever never to know the life of true living ever again." Collective gasp. "I'm not good at bare handed fighting like you though." "I'll teach you a few things then, can you move well in that state?" "Yes, but not very strong." "It will have be just as strong, don't worry." "Okay. See you all later." He then whispers to Amber, "I'll miss you until I get back." He gets carried off by his sibling waving to everyone. "Good luck!" everyone calls after him. "I'll miss you too..." she whispers to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, things are beginning to wrap up! Will they make it? Will he be able to defeat this foe? Keep an eye on this fic to find out! Luka is another of my OCs, again, if similar to anyone else's, pure coincidene. <strong>


	6. The Tower

**Quick note: My friend Winter t Hedgehog, go check her fics, she's getting better and better! Just give her time. **

* * *

><p>It was only three days later when he was returned. "You ready?" asked the leader of Team A, Forte. "Of course!" he responds. She nods and the teams head off together. "Why DID your sister seem like she was the elder sibling?" the dwarf asked. "She's rarely laid back, so she seems more mature than me. I can get serious, just not often." was the answer, "This is one of those serious times." "Your voice does have a hint of it." observed the ghost. "I find my seriousness has levels. Zero is the usual, not at all, One is right now, the hint of it in my voice, Two is, if I had my body, I look annoyed, this one is rarely seen, Three is sheer anger is my expression, only seen once, Four is nearing the breaking point, when I tell you to leave me alone through my teeth, that is this one, and Five, only happened once, is I break and...let's just say, you'd be lucky to still be conscious at that one." "Wow, good thing we got the heads up." The journey was quiet for a bit. "Has she ever been laid back?" asked Leon. "A few times, only when the surroundings are very peaceful, she relaxes." "Any reason why he's like a red female version of you?" "Looked up to me from birth until she was ten. That's when she figured out I rarely get serious. I guess she kept the look out of love for me? Never asked." "Anyway, when we go in, there are orcs, wolves, ants, fairies, and a boss on each floor until the poison rooms, in the direct route, underground, maybe you can slip by without much trouble." The spirit hovered around the one she haunted boredly. "Well, see you guys at the top!" promised the game protagonist as Team A ran in. "Let's go." Team B jumped down a trap door and started the stealth route.<br>(TEAM A)  
>The group was already fighting off the ants, varying in strength. Lest suddenly got bit dealing with a Killer Ant. "Ow! You little..." He knocked it away and attacked the sneak attacker. Dylas wasn't having much trouble until they piled on him. "Get off me you stupid bugs!" He zapped some of them with a bit of magic and broke out of the pile. Dolce was managing pretty well and Pico had her back. Forte was chopping through them with some effort and after time, a key dropped. "Oh man..." Dylas sighed trying to open the door, "This will be every floor." "Must have known we were coming. Don't lose hope!" Forte cheered. "Right. No giving up!" He unlocked it and they went to the next floor.<br>(Team B)  
>This route was fairly straight forward, rarely any enemies but they needed to solve a puzzle or riddle every room to open the door. "This one is odd..." slowly stated Leon.<br>To unlock this way, a game you must play!  
>"A game?" asked the elf doll, "What game?" The foxlike ally read on.<br>The game we play, you must do as I say!  
>"Do what who says?" the sleepy girl asked. A false Fabrica appeared. Collective gasp! "Oh boy..." "Heehee. I say, stand in a diamond formation!" is sung. "Easy enough." chuckled the dwarf as they stood in the shape. "I say, hit yourselves!" "What?!" "Just do it, it's for him to have his body back." They hit hard enough to leave bruises. "Run around like idiots!" They almost did until the doll stopped them. "This is a trick, it didn't say "I say"." he alerted, "It's like the game Luka and I used to play when we were kids." "Ah, I see now." The game went on for an hour before the door opened and they continued on. "Hope the others are okay." Amber simply said.<br>(Team A)  
>This group made it to the room before the poison gas ones. "Alright," started Pico, "After this, I need to take over." "Hope they make it here too." Twisted, mangled versions of the four bosses surround them. "Wh-What are they?!" the knight shrieked. "They're disturbing versions of the four I fought to release the guardians..." Lest answered. "We need to keep them busy at least." the blue haired friend suggested. "Agreed." The bosses didn't even prepare to fight, they just floated where they appeared. "Huh?" The Ambrosia one spoke in a distorted version of Amber. "We demand...the cursed one..." it spat out. "H-He'll be here..." No response, just floating. "Guess we wait..."<br>(Team B)  
>They soon came upon the final door of the route. Leon's ear twitched. "I believe I just heard Forte." he stated. "Must be behind this door then!" the butler added. Upon looking at the chiseled phrase, it was unreadable to most. "Oh no, how do we open it if we don't know how?" wondered the red haired companion. "Amber, hold me to it, would you?" the plush friend quickly added. She held him to the door as asked. "Hm...'For this one to work, you must know the magic word!'."<br>"Magic word? And how did you read that?" "There was a translation under it, but it was very small." "What could be the magic word..." "Uh...'Please?'." Nothing happened. "'Open sasame?'." Nada. "Random reword, but 'Open says me!'." Nada again. "Um...'I say, Open!'?" It swiftly opened. "Weird but let's go!" The two teams became one.  
>(Final Room before poison gas)<br>"You all made it!" cheered Lest. "Looks like we're in quite the pickle." observed the fox. "We sense the cursed one..." spat the voice again. "That'd be me." replied said cursed one. The demons didn't do anything other than float. "Answer this truthfully. Do you want to reverse this for your own gain or for someone else?" The elf thought for a bit. "This could be a trick question. If I say for myself, you might kill my friends, but if I say for someone else, you might still do so, but give them a slower death. However, I ask you four something. Are you truely wanting to do this or are you enslaved by Fabrica?" The demons just hovered before spazzing out and exploding into orbs that vanish. "How did you..." everyone awed. "I read more of the diary. The demons take twisted forms of four friends. They will ask you a question that whichever you say, they will kill anyone with you. So, I had to rat it out and ask them a question, and being ones who only ask, they cannot answer, therefore unable to process one." Which...makes them explode?" "Yes, in short, they actually die trying to think." A laugh is shared and Pico unlocks the door. "See you all in a bit!" is said as they enter the harmful fog.  
>The duo look around for a way to get rid of the poison mist so their friends can go cheer him on. "So Renno," the girl starts, "You and Amber together or something?" "I am glad of my doll form, that would've made me turn red. No, she's thinking of her answer right now." he answered. "Oh, okay. Where is that lever..." They search for a bit until he bumps into something. "Pico, is this it?" She floats over and smiles. "Yep!" "But...how do we pull the lever? I'm too weak and your hands would pass through it." "Oh...right. Guess someone will have to run in here." Before they even turn around, a pair of hands grab the lever and pull it back. When the gas is gone, it turns out to be Amber. "A-Amber? What made you-" She put a finger to his sewn mouth. "It was*cough cough*for you*cough*..." "But...you didn't have to..." "I wanted to*COUGH*...because I*coughcough*love you..." She began to turn pale. Forte managed to catch her as she fell. Rage began to boil. "Get her to Jones and Nancy...I got a straw to pick..." Lest opened the door for him and the knight ran off with the poisoned girl. "FABRICA!" he shouted like Kratos when he goes "ARIES!". "Renno, so glad you finally made it." the doll said clapping slowly walking to him. Before another word was uttered, he grabbed its neck somehow and made eye contact. "Listen here, we are going to do fisticuffs. When I win, you will undo this and NEEEEVER do this again to anyone ever again and I know what will happen if I lose." "I accept-" "Not done! Also, in addition to my win, you can remain sentient, but if you even LOOK at someone wrong, you burst into flames and be gone for good. YOU GOT THAT STITCHES?! Being a doll only has a few ups, but the downs outnumber them. I am going to rip out, every single stitch in you so much, you will need a tailor that can remake you exactly. GOT IT YOU WASTE OF THREAD?!" "Y-Yes, I-I accept the terms..." Everyone else was shocked at the burst of pent up anger. "Calm down man...we get what you're feeling, but..." "We do battle in the town square, after Amber gets better, you put her through so much grief, I want her to see you beg for mercy..." He threw the fear filled ragdoll aside and left. The others followed soon after.<br>The final showdown begins soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Renno has had enough. It's time to finish this and end this nightmare! Stay with this fic to see how it goes down.<br>**


End file.
